When a Hedgehog returns
by SageFlame
Summary: ~Chapter2~ The first Rouge and Shadow fic!....I think , I suck at summaries so just read...
1. Default Chapter

When a Hedgehog returns....  
By: Sage Flame....well duh !  
  
Yeah , yeah Sega owns all Sonic characters in this story.  
This story contains spoilers and should not be read if you   
have not beaten the game !!! Period !  
So please R & R.... also this is a request !  
So read it already ! That is if your not a turkey !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maria....this is what you wanted right ? This is my promise I made...to you--"  
  
The same words rang through Rouge's dream....shes beenn having this dream for  
the past few week. Although she had a thing for Knuckles now...she could not keep the heroic  
black hedgehog out of her head. She woke up sweeting and nervous. She pulled a pillow over  
her head in hopes of falling asleep. The white bat got up and went to get a glass of water to  
calm her down , but to no avail. She still could not belive her former love interest was burned  
up in the Earth's Atmoshpere. She could remember Sonic's face full of sorrow and grief after  
defeating the giant FinalHazard.  
  
"Shadow..." she looked out her window.  
  
She could never forget that hedgehog , but still tried to resist the fact that she might possibly  
have though of him in a much deeper way...but he was gone and thats that ! She reminded herself.  
  
"Why did he have too be--  
  
Her words were cut off as her alarm rang. She grabbed her outfit and change from her nighties (yeah thats right NIGHTIES)  
She had a job as a Chao Keeper. taking care of those little creatures of innocence. (I think of the crappiest job huh ?)  
She rushed outside into her car. (Seen in SA2) It didn't take long before she arrived at "Chao World". She entered into the  
Garden and sat down for a while. Although it didn't last long , she was interrupted as her bossed got on her case.  
  
"Yes sir.." she answered annoyed  
"And if your late again i'll have you fired !"  
"Well sir , why do I have to come at 8:00 A.M. ? I mean the customers don't come at this hour !" she snapped back.  
  
But the fat bastard left before she could get a response. She then took off into the chao stadium...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A beam of light flashed over a badly hurt creature. It didn't move for a while , it was of course Shadow the Hedghog !  
He had managed to use chaos control to transport himself to a unknown location.   
  
"ooooooooh" the black hedgehog groaned in pain."Stupid prototype . Hey , where am I ?"  
  
He looked around to hind himself in a large cage. With a G.U.N. symbol ! He had been captured by the secret military group.  
He saw that he was moving on large air force ship. And people were starting to slowly placing him into one of the main vessels.  
  
"Oh shit...this is not good..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Our blue heor was relaxing near the City Escape beach front. He was taking it easy after a hard BioLizard ass-kicking.  
He expected it to stay this way for at least a week. Oh boy was he wrong ! The cheerful pink hedghog came running  
next to him , she didn't even give him the chance to run , becuase he was now wrapped by Amy's thin arms.  
  
"Noooooooo !! Can't you ever chase someone else !"  
"Why would I do that Sonikku ?" she said hugging him tighter.  
"Because I said so !" the annoyed Hedgehog snapped " And stop calling me that !"  
"Nope , i'll think I will stay here a while "  
"but --  
  
Sonic caught something at the edge of his left eye. It was a large ship with lots of ammo and air forces.  
He got some Binoculars and saw that there was something black and furry in a cage. He immediatly shot up and  
started to run towards the peir , leaving Amy in the dust.  
  
" *Thats can't be Shadow , but...* "  
  
He started to run up a hillside and spindash of the edge. He rolled down and jumped high enough to grab the edge of the ship.  
he then was surrounded by armed men and a couple of bots.  
  
"Hands in the air hedgehog" someone yelled.  
"Wait didn't we already catch him ?" again a random person yelled "theirs two hedgehogs running around !"  
"Well take that one in too !"  
  
They all tried to run towards Sonic , but all failed as Sonic used Light dash towards a row of rings , and managed to  
run into one of the main vessels....  
  
  
  
  
Well how was the first chapter ?   
Did you love it ? Hate it ? Or even found it entertaining ?  
Please R&R.  
  
  
-- Sage Flame  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

When a hedgehog returns  
By: Sage Flame , duh !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All chracters belong to Sega nad copyrights are respect and reserved   
Blah Blah Blah!   
  
Every single character here has had an attitude change , I think o.o;  
  
Sorry to all those who had waited very (im)patiently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The black and red hedgehog struggled trying to break through the steel cage.  
He of course being to weak to use the "Chaos Control" had no choice but to try it   
with strenght. Yet again ultimately failed , he looked at his surroundings , looking for  
a possisible way out. Only to sigh in despair.   
  
"I must escape this place" the hedgehog said to himself.  
  
He again looked around the steel insides of the vessel. And spotted a steel bolted iron door  
leading into the main engine room. He smiled faintly and grabbed a nearby fallen rod.  
He put it close to his eye and pathed it with the handle of the door. Threw it and only managed  
turn the handle half way. Disappointed again he started moving and rocking the cage towards it.  
He ended up upside down near the handle. Rubbed his head and reached the handle.  
  
"Whats the hurry Shadow?" a cocky blue hedgehog called out.  
"Sonic ?" he struggled to focus. Which was pretty hard to do since he was upside down.  
"No it's forest gump" he said sarcasticly "Yes it's me!"  
"Good....but can I make a suggestion?" he ask calmly.  
'Sure , knock your self out"  
"....GET ME OUT!!!" he screamed causing Sonic to cover his ears.  
  
Sonic spindashed the cage and flew back. "ouch" he said rubbing his head.  
  
"Your pathetic"  
"At least i'm not in a cage!"  
"Shut-up! And get me out of here!"  
  
GUNBots and men started coming in and held out their weapons , at the two hedgehogs.  
Sonic took care of them while Shadow....rolled out of their.  
  
'Sonic Wind!" the teenage hedgehog called out with his fist in the air.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OUCH!" The withe furred bat yelled out as a hero chao bit her finger.  
  
She had a full and painfull day. "The boss should make this an Dark only garden" She proclaim   
to herself. She was now heading home and giving back those damn Hero chaos back.  
All Hero chao hated her except for one that looked like a nights chao. Probably beacause  
it was alone all the time.  
  
She was now on her way home when she spotted the Blue blur and what appeared to be a cage  
jumping away from a ship an running towards Station Square's speed highway...which way mostly  
just a bunch of crumbled up old buildings now...  
  
She found herself only thinking she was insaen beacuse the cage had feet.  
She shoke the thought away and headed towards the crumbled up building of Speed Highway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So tell me again why are you in a cage with leg holes"  
"Beacause I lived obvipusly through the space thing and the holes I made myself" he retarted.  
"Yeah and I saved you!" he shoot back.  
"no you didn't!"   
  
And it went like this for about five minutes. Until the sounds of boots clattering on contrete   
could be heard....  
  
  
  
End part 2....  
  
~~~~~  
  
I'm lazy and thats my excuse for writing this so late!  
Part three coming soon.....that and R&R this part...  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
